Tamanho PP?
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se conheceram na Universidade de Dartmouth e a atração foi instantânea. Mas depois de cinco meses de namoro, Bella, como gosta de ser chamada, se ver prestes a terminar o namoro quando seu namorado não quer ter relações sexuais com ela. O que não sabe é que Edward tem um trauma da adolescência e esconde um "pequeno" problema.


**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Romance, Universo Alternativo,  
 **Avisos:** sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria **.**

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na one shot TAMNHO PP? é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan se conheceram na Universidade de Dartmouth e a atração foi instantânea. Começaram a namorar e formam um lindo casal apaixonado.

Ele estuda para ser médico, seu pai é o famoso Carlisle Cullen que já ganhou até um prêmio Nobel por suas pesquisas na área da ciência.

Ela é uma menina humilde, mas inteligente e boa pessoa que sonha em trabalhar em uma grande editora de livros.

Mas depois de cinco meses de namoro, Bella, como gosta de ser chamada, se ver prestes a terminar o namoro quando seu namorado não quer ter relações sexuais com ela.

Ela não consegue entender o motivo e pensa que ele não se sente tão atraído por ela assim.

O que não sabe é que Edward tem um trauma da adolescência e esconde um " _pequeno"_ problema.

Pode Bella conseguir lidar com isso? E fazê-lo superar seus medos e traumas para poder enfim se entregar ao desejo imenso que sente por ela?

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

O dormitório parecia pequeno para o casal que se encontrava ali.

O local estava preenchido de barulhos de beijos, ofegos e sussurros.

Eles estavam em mais um amasso na pequena cama de casal dela.

Felizmente sua colega de quarto tinha saído com o namorado e com certeza só viria na manhã seguinte.

Eles tinham acabado de chegar de um passeio e aproveitavam o tempo sozinhos, já que a semana foi corrida e mal tiveram tempo de se verem.

Eles se beijaram com força e profundamente, a mulher rebolando no colo do namorado enquanto ele acariciava seus seios por cima da blusa dela.

— Edward... — ela gemeu ofegante quando ele começou a descer seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, beijando e chupando sua pele que ficou arrepiada — Quero você — ela disse puxando o cabelo dele e tentando tirar sua blusa.

Imediatamente o homem ficou de pé.

— Eu tenho que ir embora — ele falou.

— O que? Mas...

— Eu... eu... não posso fazer isso, sinto muito — e dizendo saiu mais rápido que um raio, fechando a porta deixando sua namorada ofegante e necessitada para trás.

Isabella deixou seu corpo cair no sofá.

Chocada, perplexa e confusa, era pouco para o estado que se encontrava naquele momento.

Há alguns meses tinha conhecido Edward Cullen, quando ingressou na Universidade de Dartmouth.

Sim.

Ela nem tinha conseguido acreditar quando chegou a carta em sua casa.

Tinha nascido em Forks, Washington, uma cidadizinha pequena que nem existia no mapa, mas se mudou com dois anos para o Arizona quando seus pais se separaram.

Só com 16 anos voltou a morar com seu pai, quando sua mãe se casou novamente.

Eles não tinham muito recursos e ela teve uma sorte imensa de conseguir uma ótima bolsa para pagar sua faculdade.

Agora estava cursando Inglês, uma de suas matérias preferidas.

No festival de calouros no qual tinha ido com sua colega de quarto Alice, uma baixinha que cursava moda, muito divertida e leal, ela o conheceu.

Ele era muito popular no campus, seu pai era muito famoso e foi um dos alunos mais importante dalo, ele ajudava sempre com pesquisas de alunos, além disso, Edward era dono de uma beleza inquestionável.

Edward Cullen parecia ter saído de um livro de princesas e príncipes.

Ele era absolutamente lindo e atraía uma penca de garotas por onde quer que ia.

Mas nunca e nunca e nunca tinha namorado.

Ninguém sabia dizer o porquê.

Ele era lindo, inteligente, rico, educado, engraçado, mas não namorava.

Havia boates que ele era gay, mas nunca ninguém o viu com nenhum cara por aí.

Mas assim que eles se encontraram foi impossível negar a atração que existiu entre eles.

Eles começaram como amigos, conversavam muito, passaram um mês se encontrando e conversando, conhecendo um ao outro.

Bella podia ver que ele a queria e ela dava várias pistas para ele se aproximar mais, porém nunca fazia.

Foi então que tomou a atitude e o beijou depois de um encontro que tiveram.

Ele pareceu chocado, mas retribuiu o beijo e então começaram a namorar.

Edward era o namorado perfeito e Bella estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

Muito.

Ela sentia que ele era o homem da sua vida.

Já estavam mais de cinco meses namorando e ela já estava ficando louca.

Era inegável que ambos se gostavam e se sentiam atraídos, ela só não entendia porque ele não queria transar com ela.

Ela não era mais virgem, tinha perdido com seu primeiro namorado Paul, em Forks.

Depois namorou Mike, mas acabaram quando ela teve que se mudar.

Ela tinha suas necessidades e apesar de Edward já ter provado que era muito bom com seus dedos, ela ansiava por mais.

Queria ser dele e nunca mais de ninguém.

Sabia que ele já teve uma namorada, Tanya, mas não sabia nada mais que isso.

Ele nunca falou e ela respeitou.

Mas estava cansada já.

Ela o queria.

Ela o amava.

E ele tinha a deixado mais uma vez.

Já era a terceira vez naquele mês que as coisas esquentavam e ele inventava uma desculpa e esfriava todo o clima.

Tinha que colocar um ponto final nisso.

Então depois de tomar essa decisão ela saltou do sofá pegando a chave da sua caminhonete velha.

Iria descobrir de uma vez por todas o que o impedia deles ficarem juntos.

...

Ele morava em um apartamento há apenas dois quilômetros da faculdade. Tinha dispensado o dormitório e tinha alugado o apartamento com seu próprio dinheiro.

Na verdade, o apartamento era de seu pai, mas ele fazia questão de todo mês pagar uma quantia para o pai. Ele não gostava de já ter 22 anos e ainda depender assim de seus pais, vivia com um dinheiro que tinha ganhado de herança de seu avô e de algumas economias que tinha feito no decorrer da vida, quando começou a trabalhar entregando jornal na vizinhança com 12 anos.

— Edward ANTHONY Masen Cullen, abra agora essa porta — Bella disse batendo na porta de madeira com força — Eu sei que você está aí — ela disse gritando do outro lado da porta.

— Bella... — ele disse abrindo a porta, a expressão dele era triste e surpresa.

— Chega disso Edward Cullen, chega — ela disse passando por ele que fechou a porta, se virou para ele — Eu estou cansada disso. Já estamos há CINCO meses juntos, cinco, eu sei que pode não parecer muito tempo, mas é. Eu disse que queria aprofundar nosso relacionamento, que te desejava e você também concordou, mas você SEMPRE foge de mim, qual é o problema? Se não me deseja de verdade é melhor falar agora, eu estou cansada disso e...

— Bella, é claro que eu te desejo — ele falou a interrompendo — Você é linda, sexy, amo cada partizinha de você e o que eu mais quero é estar com você, te fazer minha...

— Então qual é o problema? — ela perguntou o encarando.

— EU... eu... não posso... eu — ele gaguejou, ele não conseguia falar, se ela o forçasse ele poderia ter um ataque ali mesmo.

Se falasse sabia que ela riria dele, como todos riram. E o pior iria abandoná-lo.

— Edward...

— Por favor... não me peça para falar... eu... eu não estou preparado — disse esfregando suas mãos em seu rosto agoniado.

— Não está preparado? — ela riu sarcástica — Eu entendi... Edward, entendi. Vou te livrar disso, viu, espero que encontre um dia uma mulher que o faça ficar preparado — Bella falou seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Então tomando coragem sem saber da onde, tirou o anel de compromisso que ele havia lhe dado há apenas duas semanas.

— Não... Bella, por favor — ele falou sua voz embargada.

Colocou o anel na mesinha que tinha ali e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Edward deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, puxando seu cabelo com força.

— Burro, burro, burro. Você é um imprestável Edward Cullen, Tanya está certa, você não presta para nada — ele disse soluçando sozinho no chão — Para nada — repetia como um mantra.

E era como ele sempre estaria.

Sozinho.

...

Ele corria.

Corria o mais rápido que conseguia e mesmo assim parecia que ele estava andando em câmera lenta.

Cada passo que dava parecia que aumentavam as gargalhadas ao seu redor.

Cada passo as gargalhadas ficavam mais e mais altas.

Todos riam deles, todos o humilhavam.

E ali no centro estava Tanya a garota que ele era apaixonado, rindo ainda mais e apontando para ele.

Sabia.

Ele sempre achou que tinha algum motivo para ela ter se apaixonado por ele.

Afinal ele tinha 15 anos e era um calouro do ensino médio enquanto ela estava no último ano e era uma líder de torcida popular.

Sozinho. Sozinho.

Ninguém nunca vai te querer.

Você é péssimo.

Pior que uma criança.

Sozinho.

— Não, não, não — ele despertou ofegante na sua cama gelada e fria.

Sua camisa estava ensopada de suor.

Mais um pesadelo.

Eles sempre estavam com ele.

Quando pensava que eles estavam indo embora, voltavam com força total.

Tirou a blusa e vestiu outra.

Seu coração se apertou quando encarou a foto que estava ao lado da cama.

Era dele e de Bella.

Eles sorriam e se olhavam.

Ela era tão bonita.

Tinha sido a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido a ele.

E ele a tinha perdido.

Tudo por causa dele mesmo, por ser covarde.

Por não ter coragem de contar a ela.

Se olhou no espelho.

Do que adiantava ser bonito assim? Ser inteligente e rico?

Se não tinha coragem de contar a verdade para a mulher que amava?

De ser covarde e medroso.

Por medo de perdê-la não tinha contado e isso o fez perdê-la.

Como o mundo é irônico não?

Mas então...

Ele se encarou no espelho.

Era isso.

Aquele era seu momento de epifania.

Ele não tinha contado para ela, por medo de perdê-la de não ser suficiente para ela.

Mas agora... ele a tinha perdido.

Ela tinha ido embora.

Se contasse nada mudaria, ela poderia rir, poderia humilhá-lo, mas nada disso seria pior do que ela o deixando e isso tinha acontecido.

Ele precisava falar com seu psicólogo.

 _Segunda feira_

Bella estava saindo do campus quando sentiu uma mão segurar em seu braço, suavemente, fazendo ela parar.

— Bella... por favor vamos conversar— Edward disse. Tinha passado o dia mandando mensagem e ligando para ela, mas ela não as leu ou o atendeu.

— Você teve sua oportunidade e não falou, por que agora?

— Porque agora eu estou preparado, porque eu já a perdi, eu não contei antes porque tinha medo justamente de você não me querer mais, mas você já não me quer mais então que diferença vai fazer? Mas eu sei que eu preciso contar. Eu preciso me livrar disso — ele falou. A sessão que tinha ido no psicólogo sábado de manhã tinha o ajudado tanto. Finalmente ele estava pronto para falar com ela e contar tudo.

— O que é, então? — ela disse suspirando.

— Aqui não — ele olhou ao redor — Podemos ir para meu apartamento?

— Eu tenho aula agora — ela disse.

— Mais tarde? — perguntou esperançoso.

— Tudo bem, mais tarde — ela concordou.

— Ótimo eu vou te esperar, amor — ele disse pressionando seus lábios rapidamente nos dela — Desculpe... eu... foi força do hábito — falou, seus olhos se arregalando um pouco e suas bochechas.

Bella balançou a cabeça segurando o riso e saiu.

Como poderia ficar com raiva dele quando ele era tão fofo?

Aquele final de semana tinha sido horrível. Ela tinha passado sábado e domingo enfiada nos livros, mas nem por um momento deixou de pensar nele. Foi difícil não atender seus telefonemas ou responder suas mensagens. Sabia que o perdoaria, tudo que ela queria era que se acertassem e ficassem realmente juntos.

...

Pouco mais de uma hora Bella entrou em seu apartamento apreensiva.

Ele segurava a porta e sua expressão nervosa a deixou ainda mais com um pé atrás.

— Você quer algo para beber? — ele perguntou.

— Não — ela disse colocando sua mochila no sofá dele e o encarou.

Ele respirou fundo se sentando no sofá e fazendo um gesto para ela se sentar ao lado dele.

Ela se sentou.

Ele passou a mão em seu cabelo nervoso.

— Desculpe, é difícil falar isso — ele falou esfregando seu rosto, o pé dele batia sem parar no chão.

— Edward — Bella disse colocando sua mão na dele, percebeu que estava fria e suada — O que quer que seja você não precisa me contar...

— Não, eu preciso. Só é difícil... ninguém sabe disso... a não ser Emmett.

— Quem é Emmett?

— É meu psicólogo.

— Você tem um psicólogo, por que nunca me disse?

— Porque isso ia levar a mais perguntas. Eu quase não ia vê-lo, mas quando eu te conheci... eu.. eu voltei a ir nele... muito.

— Por que? — ela perguntou.

Ali estava.

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez.

— Você... você só promete que não vai contar para ninguém?

— É claro que não, confia em mim.

— Eu confio — ele disse a olhando intensamente apertando sua mão que estava entrelaçada a dele.

Era só o que ele precisava.

— Quando eu tinha uns 15 anos, meses depois de começar o ensino médio... Eu conheci Tanya, é claro que eu já tinha ouvido falar dela e a visto. Ela era popular, chefe das líderes de torcidas, loira arruivada, alta e muito bonita. Eu não entendi o motivo quando ela se aproximou de mim..., mas eu era jovem...cheio de hormônios e acabei me apaixonando por ela. Dias depois eu... tive minha primeira vez com ela, foi na sua casa, seus pais estavam viajando e pensei que tinha sido o melhor momento da minha vida — ele riu amargo — Só voltei a vê-la na segunda de manhã... suas amigas riam toda vez que eu passava por elas e não entendia o porquê. Foi quando eu esbarrei com Tanya e a questionei. Ela disse que tudo não passou de uma aposta entre ela e suas amigas, ela...ela disse que eu era péssimo naquilo e meu... meu pênis era pequeno — disse de uma vez — que eu parecia uma criança, que nunca daria prazer para uma mulher, que ninguém nunca ia me querer... Eu fui humilhado ali, todos no corredor ouviram e riram de mim... eu só queria correr e sai dali. Depois daquele dia, eu nunca mais a vi e nunca mais voltei para aquela escola. Fiquei com a alta estima muito baixa, meus pais me levaram ao psicólogo que me ajudou a me soltar mais, mas nunca disse para eles o que tinha acontecido. Eu nunca consegui namorar, ou sequer tirar a roupa na frente de alguém até você... Eu tentei lutar, mas foi impossível, você me conquistou Bella... e eu sinto muito, muito desejo por você, mas... eu tenho medo... Emmett me disse que eu tenho que ter confiança em mim, que ainda era muito jovem, meu corpo estava se desenvolvendo, que se você me ama vai me aceitar, mas... eu ainda tenho pesadelo ás vezes e...

— Edward... — Bella disse se levantando e sentando no colo dele, limpou uma lágrima que escorreu de um olho fazendo ele a olhar. Ela estava incrédula com tudo que tinha ouvido. De todas as coisas que tinha imaginado, aquela nunca foi uma possibilidade. — Isso é ridículo, eu...eu entendo que tenha ficado traumatizado, mas essa... essa puta abusou de você, ela era mais velha, você era jovem ainda, ela te humilhou, mas eu não sou ela, Edward. Eu amo você, do jeitinho que é, não estou com você pelo sexo, é claro que quero que tenhamos isso, mas nosso relacionamento é bem mais que isso. E você já me dá muito prazer mesmo sem nunca termos feito isso.

— Eu te amo, Bella, amo você, não tem noção de quanto... você me ajudou a superar muita coisa, eu não seria o mesmo sem você — ele declarou a abraçando apertado.

Bella retribuiu o abraço, sentindo ele aspirar seu cheiro em seu pescoço.

Ela beijou seu cabelo, acariciando seus fios, o acalmando do jeito que ele precisava.

— Acho que eu tenho que te falar uma coisa — sussurrou.

— O que? — ele a olhou.

— Eu já vi você pelado — ela admitiu sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

— O QUE? — ele disse mais alto, horrizado.

— Uma vez... eu... eu cheguei aqui e você estava no banho, eu não sabia que a porta do banheiro estava aberta e eu só encostei, mas você estava tomando banho e de frente... então eu vi.

— Oh, porra... Droga, Bella, se quiser realmente acabar comigo eu vou entender... eu... se achar que não sou suficiente para você ou...

— Edward Cullen, nunca mais diga isso. Você é mais do que suficiente para mim, eu amo você muito. E tenho que falar você é lindo, não tem nada de pequeno em você — falou.

— Você... você acha?

— Baby, você nem estava excitado e eu achei... de bom tamanho, para mim está perfeito Edward. Esse Emmett está certo, eu amo você, do jeitinho que você é. E se fizer com seu pau um terço do que faz com seus dedos, eu vou ser a mulher mais feliz e satisfeita desse mundo — ela admitiu sorrindo.

 _— Sério?_

— Então está tudo bem entre a gente? — Ele sussurrou a olhando.

— Tudo — ela sorriu dando um beijo na ponta do nariz dele.

Edward sorriu.

Ele se afastou um pouco dela, colocando a mão debaixo da perna dela e puxando algo do seu bolso.

— Nunca mais tire isso do seu dedo, Isabella Swan — ele falou sério colocando a aliança de volta na sua mão e beijando o seu dedo.

— Nunca mais — ela prometeu se inclinando para ele.

Eles se beijaram delicadamente, ficando longos segundos apenas acariciando uma língua na outra e aproveitando o beijo.

Até que o desejo se tornou mais forte, Edward apertou suas mãos no quadril dela, puxando-a mais para si, ela desceu sua mão pelo peito dele até chegar na barra de sua blusa.

— Espera... — ele quebrou o beijo.

— O que foi agora?

— Calma boba — ele deu um selinho em seus lábios antes de prosseguir — Não prefere ir para a cama?

Ela sorriu.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia.

Ele roçou seu nariz no dela, antes de andar com ela em seus braços.

Ele a colocou sentada na cama.

Edward respirou fundo e a olhando puxou sua blusa, aquela não era a pior parte.

Ele largou a peça olhando-a.

— Você é lindo — ela falou o puxando pelo pescoço e beijando sua boca.

Ele se deitou por cima dela, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar com as mãos dela deslizando por seu peito e costas.

Ele já a tinha visto sem blusa, então foi fácil livrá-la daquela peça e do sutiã preto e simples que ela usava.

Ele desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, seu colo, beijando, chupando e mordendo sua pele.

Seus seios eram pequenos e empinados, seus mamilos rosados estavam eriçados.

Ele beijou-os e chupou-os, lambendo enquanto ela gemia de prazer.

— Ah Edward — ela falou ofegante.

Ele sorriu para ela e continuou a descer sua boca lambendo sua barriga.

Ele abriu sua calça jeans, puxando pelas suas pernas, levando o tênis e as meias no meio do caminho.

Bella ficou apenas com uma calcinha azul simples.

Ele a encarou.

— Você é linda — ele disse beijando sua boca com desejo.

Ele deslizou sua mão até chegar em sua virilha e acariciou o sexo dela por cima do tecido.

Ela gemeu mordendo seu lábio. Ele tirou a peça com ela erguendo seu quadril para ajudá-lo.

Edward então fez algo que sempre teve vontade.

Ele colocou seus rostos entre as pernas dela e lambeu sua entrada úmida.

Ela gemeu com prazer abrindo suas pernas, sem nenhuma vergonha.

Ele brincou com seus grandes lábios, beijando e chupando. Nunca tinha feito aquilo, mas sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Levou seu dedo para dentro dela e começou a mexer como se tivesse chamando alguém.

Adicionou outro vendo como ela ficava cada vez mais molhada.

Ela gemia e rebolava em sua mão e boca, ele encontrou seu clitóris e chupou-o delicadamente, foi o bastante para ela gemer e se contorcer toda.

— Edward... eu vou gozar — ela falou rebolando, seu corpo todo se arrepiando.

— Goza, baby — ele falou levando seu polegar para o clitóris dela e esfregando suavemente.

Bella sentiu seu baixo ventre se apertar com força e ela sentiu o ápice do prazer a atingir.

Ela gozou gemendo alto, seu corpo todo se contorcendo antes de relaxar.

Edward sorriu se deitando ao lado dela, observando-a.

— Oh, God, isso foi bom — ela falou arfante se virando para ele.

— Você é deliciosa — ele falou sorrindo lambendo seus lábios.

Bella não aguentou e o beijou sem se importar de sentir seu sabor nele.

Ela se deitou em cima dele, acariciando seu peito, descendo sua mão por seu estomago.

Até chegar no cós de sua calça.

— Bella — Edward quebrou o beijo apreensivo.

— Shi, eu te amo, isso que importa — ela disse voltando a beijá-lo.

Ela abriu o botão de sua calça e desceu o zíper.

Ele a ajudou a tirar aquela peça nervoso.

Ele fechou seus olhos depois, não querendo ver sua reação.

Demorou uns segundos para ele sentir a mão dela passando em sua dura ereção por cima da cueca boxer que ele usava.

— Bella — ele disse sentindo seu corpo estremecer.

Ela não respondeu apenas puxou a cueca dele para baixo, deixando ele finalmente nu.

Bella encarou todo seu corpo.

Ele era lindo e perfeito.

Alto, forte, com músculos sem exagero, sua barriga era quase um tanquinho, aquele V fazia ela querer lambê-lo.

Ele estava com seus pelos pubianos raspado o que ela definitivamente gostou.

Mas realmente seu pau não tinha nada de pequeno.

Ele podia não ser bem dotado, mas também não era tão minúsculo assim como pensava.

Era grosso na medida certa, para caber perfeitamente em sua boca, e deveria ter uns 15 centímetros. Estava perfeito para ela.

Seus testículos também não tinham nada de pequeninos, suas bolas eram cheias, seu saco enrugado com aquela linha no meio.

Ela queria lambê-lo e chupa-lo até o fim do mundo.

— Edward, olha para mim — ela pediu e ele olhou, inclinando seu rosto para baixo.

Viu que ela segurava seu pau apontando ele para cima seu rosto estava a milímetros dele.

O olhando Bella pegou sua língua e colocou para fora, ela lambeu sua extensão, indo da base até a ponta.

Com a mão ela puxou o prepúcio revelando sua glande rosada brilhante.

Bella o colocou em sua boca e o chupou.

Soltando e o masturbando.

— Droga, Bella — ele disse a puxando para si, cheio de amor e beijou sua boca.

Ele girou seus corpos ficando em cima dela.

— Deixa eu terminar — ela falou com um biquinho.

— Depois, não quero gozar assim — ele falou.

— Me faça sua então — ela pediu acariciando seus cabelos.

— Preciso pegar uma camisinha — ele falou, tinha comprado algumas naquele dia de manhã, para se tudo saísse conforme ele tinha desejado que era exatamente assim, queria estar preparado, não queria parar novamente.

— Não, eu tomo anticoncepcional e não tenho nenhuma doença, acho que você também não, não é?

— Tem certeza?

— Sim — ela falou envolvendo suas pernas na cintura dele fazendo suas intimidades se roçarem.

Edward a beijou delicadamente e empurrou seu quadril.

Seu membro achando facilmente a entrada para dentro dela.

— Caralho, você é tão molhada e... apertada — ele disse.

— Ah, Edward isso é tão bom — Bella falou.

Eles se beijaram delicadamente.

E então lentamente começaram a fazer amor.

Edward entrou e saiu de dentro dela, bombeando seu membro, testando os movimentos, afinal era quase um virgem.

Bella gemia, beijando sua boca, seu pescoço, puxando seu cabelo, acariciando suas costas e peito.

— Ah, isso, Edward, mais forte, mais forte — ela pediu arqueando suas costas, sentindo mais um orgasmo se aproximar.

— Eu vou gozar, Bella, eu ah... — Ele disse entre arfadas e investidas, sabia que não duraria muito.

— Goza baby, goza dentro de mim. — Ela falou querendo mais que tudo que ele chegasse lá também.

Eles gemeram, se beijaram e atingiram o ápice do prazer.

Edward saiu de dentro de Bella, jogando-se ao lado dela e a abraçando.

— Eu te amo, obrigado por me aceitar assim — ele falou beijando seus cabelos.

— Eu amo você, Edward, do jeitinho que é... Sabe... eu não sei o que essa vadia tinha para dizer que você é pequeno... Pode não ter uma terceira perna, mas com certeza sabe usar muito bem o que tem — ela falou o fazendo rir.

— Está falando sério?

— Edward, já experimentei seus dedos, língua, seu pau, gozei com todos eles, você é... muito bom, _muito_ — ela garantiu o beijando, dando ênfase no muito — Não sei como conseguiu ficar esses anos todos sem.

— Com muito banho gelado e loção hidrante — ele disse divertido e ela riu.

— Você sabe que não vou deixar você escapar mais de mim, não sabe? — ele sussurrou momentos depois, ela já estava quase cochilando.

— Estou contando com isso — ela falou erguendo seu rosto e o beijando fortemente.

Tudo estava perfeitamente como deveria estar.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Hello amooores, voltando essa semana com a one do Edward que tinha falado haha Claro que não ia fazer ele tão pequenininho assim né kkkk ficou na média. Afinal nem todos os homens tem essa benção de ser bem dotado e nem por isso merecem ser desvalorizados não é?

Desde que li uma one do Edward ruim de sexo eu tive vontade de escrever uma sobre esse assunto, finalmente saiu 0/

espero que tenham gostado, assim como gostei de escrevê-la para vocês...

Então comeeeentem para saber o que acharam haha

Se comentarem bastante a one de UMA P. DO C. sai semana que vem hein e talvez o bônus de Engano Duplo ou Amor e Superação...

O que acham?

Estou fazendo minha parte, agora façam a de vocês e comentem...

beijos amores,

lalac


End file.
